Claudia: The Filly Within
by SpaceStationNo5
Summary: Fluttershy accidentally brings the worst out of a hot-tempered Clydesdale mare who hides from public view in the dense forest mountains where she cuts trees for lumber and lives quietly. Could Fluttershy bring the hothead to find friendship and show kindness again? Teen rated for light/medium duty violence and minimal explicative use. This story is dedicated to my friend Claudia.


In the high mountain ranges far from equestrian civilization, a huge mare who is very buff for being a female. She was a filly once upon a time who live in town. But she couldn't take the fun-making and ridicule from the other fillies she was with in school and fled with her long legs until she was far too weak to go on any further. Even with her inherent long legs, they grew heavier with every step until she had to stop and eventually fainted from exhaustion.

When she awoke by hearing a whole tree being knocked over and dragged away. The tall horse was startled by the crashing. Her glasses fell off of her face and all she could see was blotches of color and blur. She was scared of not being able to see but she put on her bravest stance and face but the tree pusher knew she was lost and ran away.

He walked up to the trying-to-be-brave filly, the forester greeted and comforted her with "I see you are lost and sightless without your eyeglasses. It's n awful painful sight to see you like this. Here, I get your glasses."

Dropping a napkin on the unsighted foal's spectacles and holding his breath so to not fog the glass, he picks the glasses with his teeth and tosses them onto her face and before she knew it, she could see her comparatively small helper.

"Hello little lady, I'm Bo-bo Bam-bam. But you can call me Bo. Just Bo." The ragged boy introduced himself looking up at her. "You look far too good to be from these rough parts, you a city lady?"

"Um... yes. I'm Claudia... Claudia Clydesdale." The lady pony replied timidly with sadness and agitation all mixed up in her voice.

"A... uh... guides-dale? Caw-Dee-ah? Oh right, your one of those giant horses that would fight on the ground? You must be aw-fl strong!"

"I... wish... but I... am not... I'm very weak. I'm hungry and I'm in pain."

"Now now don't worry Miss Caw-Dee-ah, I take you to my cabin. I'll get my cart."

For years and years, Bo nursed Claudia and housed her in his cabin ever since he picked her up and carried her to safety. With her health restoring, Claudia was beginning to feel strong and would help Bo in his logging and even would go into town at night in a cloak and disguise to dump the cut wood for the townsfolk but one fateful day, a wanderer into the deep forest and mountains that hid Claudia for so long could hide her no more.

The wanderer was none other than the embodiment of friendship and kindness itself, Fluttershy. Out for a nature walk and seeking new wildlife that she has never seen before, Fluttershy inadvertently trotted into where Claudia could be found and as such... Claudia still had the hate and pain within that slept dormant until today when it awoke.

"Oh, what a well kept forest... it's so nice and clean." Fluttershy admits aloud to herself only for a big evergreen tree to fall in her direction. She dodges the tree with an inaudible squeal and hears the big crash that comes with falling lumber.

"I hear... a trespasser!" A female mare roars with iron in her blood and tramples the huge tree with hardened steel hoof guards. The friendly mare tries to apologize for her accident but the hostile maria don't take any type of forgiveness, especially from a Pegasus. The forest resident flipped out and tried to jump onto the frightened pony but the Pegasus flees from the raged Clydesdale and tries to outrun the forest horse only for her to crash into a bush and trip into a redwood tree. The winged horse was dizzied from her crash but her vision cleared with that big mare with steel hooves ready to strike.

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean you make you this angry by being here! I know you're hurt inside! Your inner filly has been gravely injured but is still alive in there! I can tell it's there! Your anger will only make the pain and hurt you from within!" The Pegasus tries to reason this situation out with the frosted over mare, "So please, let me leave, there is still hope for you! It doesn't have to be this way!

The words seemed to have stopped the horse from turning the Pegasus into a luxury doormat and slugs the earth with hard steel hooves instead with all her might by both sides of her trespasser's head. The mare's heart is hurting as tears soak her glasses and sniveling can be heard no matter how hard she can hide the cracks in her hurt heart.

"Leave me... leave the forest... you leave this part alone... run as fast as you can... go be with your friends... let me be here alone... and be safe from me..." The mare instructed, wincing while saying each word with tears finally hitting the Pegasus' nose before roaring out a humongous "NOW!"

The Pegasus ran until the forest was out of sight and went home to rest and recover from the attack. But for the next few days, the mare's name... Claudia, stuck in her mind for far too long but it's about time she makes a better effort to convey what happened there to her friends, but how?


End file.
